


Five Times Steve Didn't Celebrate His Birthday [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: During Steve's life, it hasn't always been easy to celebrate his birthday, what with everything else going on.





	Five Times Steve Didn't Celebrate His Birthday [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Steve Didn't Celebrate His Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918227) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



  
Cover art by: [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [vassalady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4p6r7zh6tq2rewx/Captain%20America_Five%20Times%20Steve%20Didn%27t%20Celebrate%20His%20Birthday.mp3?dl=0) [6.92 MB, 00:16:21]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9878j5r7kjzqa9h/Captain%20America_Five%20Times%20Steve%20Didn%27t%20Celebrate%20His%20Birthday.m4b?dl=0) [11.8 MB, 00:16:21]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords) for cover art.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [vassalady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). I hope it's not weird that I made a podfic for you of your own fic. It's a nice fic. I rather liked it. Thanks for being awesome!


End file.
